The story of light and dark
by minkeypaws
Summary: Now you've all heard the OoT story but what if Link had two people helping along the way in his adventure? well read this story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The story of light and dark

okay I'm writing this because i can't think of any thing for This is what i call an adventure right now and i wanted to try this idea out so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda I only own Garret, Zita and Luca if I did own legend of Zelda I'd be filthy stinking rich well enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

? p.o.v:I don't know how I found her but I did and now we were sitting by the fire trying to warm up I was looking at anything but her I can't explain it but I feel funny when I look at her like my chest might explode

"It's cold isn't it?" I looked at her this is the first thing she's said since I found her

"Yeah it's freezing what's your name?" I asked trying to keep a convocation going

"Zita and you are?" she replied

"Garret" I gave her a nervous smile and looked at my reflection in the water chocolate brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, black hair yep that's me ten year old garret redblade, I looked up at Zita she has blonde hair, grey eyes and pale skin but not so pale she looks ill it's the type of pale that makes her look pretty I'd say she's about 9 probably then I thought I'd ask her if she'd like to meet Zelda after all Zelda said if I met anyone on my travels I should introduce them to her

"Zita how would you like to meet royalty?"

? p.o.v:"Hey wake up link!" I rolled over to try and ignore the yelling but instead it started bouncing on me to get me up that's when I swatted it "go away!" I grumbled

"How can the fate of Hyrule rely on such a lazy boy?" I sat up after hearing that

"Huh? What?" I replied sleepily not yet fully awake

"So now you wake up! The great Deku tree has summoned you!" It snapped

"Me? Summoned by the Deku tree? Cool!" I shouted jumping up in excitement.

"Right now let's get going!" I nodded and got to my feet and started towards the door

"Yahoo link hi!" Called a girl with green hair.

"Hi saria guess what I finally got a fairy!" I exclaimed happily

"That's great link that means your now a true korki!" She told me laughing happily.

"I know and the Deku tree has summoned me, no one is summoned by the Deku tree unless it's really important." I explained with a smile on my face to say the least I was excited and nervous I felt that this would be the start of a brilliant adventure.

"What do you mean I can't go through Mido?" I yelled in disbelief as Mido refused to let me through.

"You heard me Linky boy you can't go until you at least have a shield and a sword now scram your face upsets my stomach." I glared at Mido wanting nothing more than to rip his head off _how dare he try to stop me seeing the Deku tree? Well I'll show him by getting the sword and the shield_! so off I went to get the right equipment good thing I'd saved up 40 rupees so the shield wasn't a problem it was just the sword I had to worry about this was going to take a while.

Garret's P.o.v:"Beautiful day isn't it Zita?" I chirped trying to make convocation as we left the lake.

"Yes stunning how long until we get to Hyrule anyway retty?" Zita asked me and I gave her a funny look at the nickname then looked at the map I had with me.

"Well I'd say about one day if we walk non stop and a day and a half if we stop to rest in the forest." I replied nervously.

"I vote we take the rest stop so let's go." She stated, I hesitated it was rumored that any who entered the forest never came out so I really didn't want to go in there, to say the least I was a coward.

"Look Zita I've heard that the forest is cursed so maybe we should just keep walking." I said nervously to her but she just started walking towards the forest ignoring me "This is going to be a long day." I groaned to myself, I then hurried after Zita I didn't want to be left behind on my own.

* * *

There you go first chap of a new story review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own legend of Zelda so just read the story, enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Links p.o.v: "So Navi do you know where I can get a sword around here?" I asked my fairy after getting the shield and asking around turning up nothing.

"Well from what I've heard there's some sort of secret treasure hidden behind the village somewhere but it is probably a myth…" she said glumly, I sighed that hadn't helped one bit but if it was true well I might be able to get a sword.

"Well lets look for this treasure then I think I saw a hole in the wall by the know it alls house I bet it leads to it." I stated to her smugly and set off towards the know it all's maybe I might get a lucky break and get Saria to like me!

Garret's p.o.v: "I'm not sure about t-this Zita m-maybe we should just turn b-back." I stuttered turning to run from the creepy forest but Zita grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Not so fast wimpy we are taking a rest stop and that's final" She growled "besides you can stay out here if you want all alone." She then went into the forest.

"H-hey wait for me!" I yelled and ran after her tripping on the bridge. "Owie that hurt!" I sat up and rubbed my nose _you'd think with all the times I fall over I'd be used to pain but no I just have to be a wimp!_

"Are you okay that was quite a fall you took there." Zita asked, you know with her kneeling in front of me like that she looks like those angels moms tell you about in stories, I know I'm blushing so I look at the ground.

"I'm f-fine." I said softly then get up on shaking legs and rushed ahead of her so she wouldn't see my face "l-let's go."

"Sure but are you sure your fine? You look a bit red." She asked concerned, I gave her a smile to let her know I was fine and walked on.

Link's p.o.v: "There you go Navi one korki sword." I said smugly but then I saw the tunnel "outsiders Navi run outsiders!" I then ran towards my house to hide until they changed and left the village.

"Wow I never knew there was a whole village here Zita check it out!" said a boys voice excitedly "I've never seen such a beautiful place."

"I have to agree with you there Garret and you wanted to keep walking." Stated a girl's voice smugly.

I peeped out from my house to get a better look at them the boy had black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and he wore a white shirt, blue jacket and brown trousers while the girl had blonde hair, grey eyes, slightly pale skin and she wore a black top, a white skirt and a red bandana for a belt.

"Navi who are they?" I asked quietly afraid of being heard, as I leaned a bit more forward the rail gave a loud creek and broke causing me to fall "Ahhhh!"

"Garret look that boy is falling!" yelled the girl, and the boy hurried towards my house, I prayed to the goddesses that I didn't become a link pancake at the bottom of my house.

This was the end for me I knew it but I landed on something or should I say someone, I looked down and saw the boy that I had been watching.

"Do you think you can get off of me please your kinda squishing me…." He groaned out, I jumped off of him and ran a good distance away as he slowly got up "Note to self actually catch falling people instead of letting them fall on you." He looked up at me them and smiled "You okay?" I nodded weakly and took another step back before running away, the boy looked confused.

As I ran I tripped over a rock and fell flat on my face "That looked painful you okay Link?" asked Navi, again I nodded and got up.

"Navi who are those two shouldn't they have turned into skull kids or stalfols or something?" I asked timidly, Navi seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking her head and sighing.

"I really don't know Link maybe they have some sort of spell that protects them?" she suggested shrugging, I nodded and went to find some place else to hide _I just hope they don't find me again_.

* * *

There you go people chapter two finished this is what I call an adventure should be updated by tomorrow and here's a gift back ground info on retty and Zita!

* * *

Name: Garret (retty)redblade

Age: 10

Favorite color: blue

Fears: spiders, wolfols, curses, darkness, water (he can't swim!), being alone and anything bigger than himself.

Info: since his parents were killed by wolfols 2 years ago he has been traveling alone why he is doing this is currently unknown (much to his own displeasure) he is half sheikh (that right?) half gerudo, he is cowardly but is brave when he needs to be he finds Zita in hyrule lake when she is being attacked by octortok and saves her.

* * *

Name: Zita luckus

Age: 9 ½

Favorite color: red and black

Fears: pink, fire and wolfols

Info: left behind by her parents she desperately looks for someone to stay close to she is half hyllian, half zora (odd parents) she now hangs out with garret because he saved her and she likes him.


End file.
